Lost in Blue
by L Tsuki Lawliet Kirkland
Summary: Continuacion de Alumina. L y Lowri regresan con un nuevo caso... Un secreto, una venganza y una serie de asesinatos... Una orden que trata de hacer justicia con su propia mano, un asesino y una ladrona de Death Notes
1. Asesinato

**Lost in Blue**

Hola!

Aquí esta por fin la continuación de Alumina

Si no han leído un fic llamado Alumina, no pueden leer este. Metanse a mi perfil y lean Alumina, después podrán leer este fic. Si no lo hacen no entenderán algunas cosas

Quisiera dedicarlo a Uyulala, Ai-chanosa, fabax y adrifernan21

Espero que les guste

Bye

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**1.-Asesinato**

Lowri se encontraba manejando su auto por las calles de Londres. Llevaba varios meses trabajando con L. Habían resuelto muchos casos juntos y aunque a veces era un poco cansado, se sentía muy feliz. Toda la tarde había estado atendiendo unos asuntos que le había encargado L. Lowri volteo y vio un montón de carpetas sobre el asiento del copiloto. Eran los archivos que había estado investigando. Últimamente habían estado muy ocupados resolviendo algunos casos y tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Lowri estaciono su auto frente a la casa donde vivían ambos. La casa era grande, de dos pisos, con un jardín en la parte de atrás. Lowri bajo del coche y entro rápidamente a la casa. Cuando llego a la sala, encontró a L sentado en uno de los sillones. Estaba revisando unos archivos en su laptop. En la mesa de la sala había varios papeles regados y algunas envolturas de dulces.

-Que bueno que llegaste- dijo L sin apartar la vista de la computadora- Estaba a punto de llamarte…

-Lamento la tardanza- respondió Lowri dejando sobre la mesa las carpetas que traía y sentándose en un sillón- Había un poco de tráfico… Hice todo lo que me pediste- continuo recostándose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos- Fui a las oficinas de la policía y entregue las pruebas en contra de los culpables de los tres casos que resolviste ayer. Conseguí los archivos de los sospechosos de los dos casos de esta mañana. También entre en los archivos de la policía y descargue el registro de todas las muertes y los asesinatos cometidos en las ultimas semanas - dijo mientras le entregaba a L una memoria USB- Ahí esta toda la información. Y además te traje tus caramelos favoritos- Lowri saco una bolsa de su chaqueta y se la dio a L

-Gracias-contesto L mientras comía un caramelo- No se que haría sin ti…

-Probablemente morirías sin tus caramelos-comento Lowri con una sonrisa

Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio. Lowri volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos por un rato. Se sentía bastante cansada. No había dormido bien en los últimos días. Habían estado resolviendo varios casos y tenían mucho trabajo.

-Jean me llamo esta tarde…-comenzó a decir L- Quiere que lo ayudemos en un caso.

-¡Jean va a venir a Londres!- exclamo Lowri abriendo los ojos- ¿Que mas te dijo?- pregunto con curiosidad. Jean era su mejor amigo y tenía muchos meses sin verlo.

-Me dijo que vendría mañana temprano para darnos todos los detalles dela caso- contesto L tomando un caramelo y llevándoselo a la boca- No me dio muchos detalles, pero me dijo que era acerca de unos asesinatos cometidos en Paris y aquí, en Londres. Al parecer varios hombres fueron encontrados con un disparo en el corazón. Junto a ellos había una rosa y una nota.

-¿No te dio mas detalles?

-No. Tal vez mañana nos de mas información

-Ya veo- dijo Lowri revisando unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa

-También hay otro caso que debemos resolver- dijo L con voz seria- Hace un par de meses fueron robados unos documentos muy importantes de un museo de Tokio y de uno de Paris

-¿Qué clase de documentos?- pregunto Lowri preocupada

-Eran Death Notes

- ¡Death Notes!- exclamo Lowri sorprendida- ¿Que hacían esas libretas en esos museos?

-Cuando encontré esas libretas, pensé que estarían protegidas si las ocultaba en esos museos- explico L- Muy pocas personas sabían de la existencia de esas Death Notes, aparte de mi. Nadie mas lo sabia, ni siquiera las personas que trabajaban en esos museos…Alguien mas sabe acerca de las libretas. Debo averiguar quien lo hizo…

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- dijo Lowri un poco molesta

-Lo siento – contesto L- Pero no creí que fuera necesario…La policía ha estado buscando al ladrón, pero no lo ha encontrado. Yo también he estado investigando el caso. Sin embargo, no puedo encontrar las Death Notes… El ladrón sabia muy bien donde estaban y conocía a la perfección los museos. Desconecto el sistema de seguridad y apago las cámaras. Actuó durante la noche y se llevo la libreta, dejando una copia en su lugar. La copia solo era del aspecto exterior, en el interior tenia un mensaje

-¿Qué mensaje?

-El ladrón se hace llamar Altamont y decía en el mensaje que había robado las libretas para destruirlas. Para evitar que mas personas murieran…Aunque no estoy seguro de que se haya desecho de ellas…

-¿Crees que el ladrón las haya usado para matar a alguna persona?-

-No lo se- respondió L- He estado revisando los registros de las muertes ocurridas en las últimas semanas y no he encontrado nada sospechoso. Al parecer no ha usado la libreta

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

- Aunque el ladrón no haya usado las Death Notes. Necesito saber como consiguió la información acerca de ellas. Sabia exactamente donde estaban y como robarlas. Lo que quiere decir que es una de las personas que saben de la existencia de la Death Note. Debo averiguar quien es y que hizo con ellas. No me detendré hasta atraparlo…

En es momento, L noto que Lowri se ponía pálida

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente

-No es nada – respondió Lowri un poco nerviosa- Solo que no pensé que hubiera mas Death Notes… Cualquiera puede hacer lo que quiera con ellas

-Es cierto- contesto L sin dejar de observarla- Por eso tengo que averiguar quien es ese ladrón

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un rato, revisando unos archivos. Tratando de encontrar alguna pista para resolver ese caso. Ambos estuvieron trabajando hasta muy tarde. Lowri miro su reloj y vio que eran las tres de la mañana.

-¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco?- le dijo a L- Mañana podemos terminar de revisar esos archivos

-No es necesario- respondió L- tengo muchos caso que resolver. Si quieres puedes irte a dormir…

-No es por eso…No me importa tener que desvelarme trabajando contigo, pero llevas tres días sin dormir. Si sigues trabajando a ese ritmo, podrías enfermarte.

-No te preocupes- dijo L- Estoy bien

-No va a suceder nada malo si resuelves esos casos mañana- insistió Lowri-Si te enfermas, no podrás resolverlos…Además no pienso dejar que te enfermes. No me iré a dormir hasta que te vayas a descansar un poco- lo amenazo Lowri cruzándose de brazos- Aunque tenga que quedarme toda la noche tratando de convencerte.

-De acuerdo-contesto L, un poco molesto al ver la insistencia de Lowri- Tu ganas. Me iré a descansar

Lowri sonrió y comenzó a acomodar los papeles que estaban en la mesa. Luego los dos subieron a sus respectivas recamaras. Ambas habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra, separadas por un pequeño pasillo

-Buenas noches- se despido Lowri antes de entrar a su habitación

-Buenas noches- respondió L

Al día siguiente, L se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente. Cuando Lowri entro a la cocina. Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la mesa, frente a L

-¿Sabes donde esta mi computadora?- pregunto L mientras tomaba una cuchara de su pastel- Ayer la deje en la sala y cuando fui a buscarla esta mañana, no la encontré.

-Lo siento- respondió Lowri bebiendo un poco de su café- Yo la tome… Te conozco perfectamente y sabía que tratarías de tomar tu computadora cuando yo me durmiera. Por eso me la lleve antes de que fueras a buscarla

-No tenias que hacerlo- contesto L sonriendo- No puedes esconder mi computadora cada vez que quieras que descanse

-Lo se- dijo Lowri bajando la mirada

-¿Estas segura de que lo hice solo por eso?- le pregunto L mirándola fijamente

-De acuerdo. Lo admito- respondió Lowri con un suspiro- Tome tu computadora porque quería revisar unos archivos. Después de que me contaste acerca del robo de las Death Notes, estaba un poco preocupada y quise tratar de ayudarte. Pero no pude lograr nada. Acabo de dejar tu computadora en tu cuarto… Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer…

-Esta bien- respondió L terminando de comer su pastel- Pero pudiste pedirme esos archivos

L se levanto de la mesa, dejando sola a Lowri. Después de que Lowri termino de desayunar, llego Jean para hablar del caso.

-Me alegro mucho de verte- dijo abrazando a Lowri

-A mi también me alegra- respondió Lowri- Aunque sea en estas circunstancias.

-Gracias por ayudarme con el caso, Luxaky- dijo Jean mientras saludaba a L (Jean no sabia la verdadera identidad de L, por eso seguía creyendo que el era Luxaky)- Creo que no traigo buenas noticias- continuo Jean- Acaban de encontrar a otra víctima esta mañana. Vine por ustedes para ir a ver la escena del crimen.

Los tres subieron al auto de Jean y se dirigieron a la escena del crimen. Jean iba manejando, mientras les explicaba los detalles de los crímenes. Lowri estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Y L iba en el asiento de atrás, revisando unos archivos en su computadora

-Hay siete victimas en total- comenzó a explicar Jean- Cuatro victimas murieron en Paris y tres aquí, en Londres. Todas las victimas eran hombres y fueron encontrados con un disparo en el corazón. Junto a ellos se encontró una rosa azul y hoja de papel que contenía un dibujo…Estuve investigando a las victimas y no pude encontrar ninguna relación entre ellas. Todos las victimas eran hombre respetados, de buena posición económica y no tenían ningún enemigo…La victima que acaban de encontrar se llama Robert Stevenson, era un reconocido cirujano y poseía una enorme fortuna. Era soltero y vivía en uno delos mejores barios de Londres. Fue encontrado en su despacho. Al parecer estuvo trabajando toda la noche ahí. La victima poseía una enorme colección de libros antiguos. Y estaba organizándolo. El ama de llaves encontró el cuerpo sin vida esta mañana. Según su declaración, no oyó ningún disparo. Por lo que sospecho que el asesino uso un silenciador en su arma. Se encontró con las mismas características que las demás victimas

En ese momento, llegaron a la casa de la victima. Los tres entraron en ella y fueron al despacho. L comenzó a revisar todo el lugar hasta que encontró algo de su interés.

-Al parecer el asesino quemo algo dentro de este bote-dijo L levantando un bote de basura que estaba junto al escritorio

-La policía encontró varios restos de papeles quemados dentro de el- intervino Jean- Probablemente el asesino quería deshacerse de alguna prueba en su contra

-Ya veo- murmuro L pensativo mientras miraba los estantes llenos de libros que había en el despacho- estos libros son my antiguos y muy valiosos…Parece que falta un libro aquí – dijo señalando un espacio entre dos libros- No vi ningún libro sobre la mesa. No creo que el libro que estaba en ese lugar haya desaparecido…

-¿Crees que el asesino quemo ese libro?- pregunto Lowri

-Puede ser- respondió L

-¿Y por que el asesino quería quemar ese libro?- dijo Jean

-Tal vez sea una coincidencia y el libro este en otra parte- contesto L- pero si el asesino lo quemo a propósito. Debemos averiguar qué libro era y porque lo quemo.

-Tal vez así averigüemos algo mas del asesino- intervino Lowri- También dijiste que el asesino dejo una nota- continuo dirigiéndose a Jean- ¿Podríamos verla?

-Si- dijo Jean dándoles una hoja de papel- En realidad no es una nota, solo es un dibujo.

Lowri y L vieron la hoja de papel. Tenía el dibujo de un escudo, como los de la época medieval. El escudo tenia en la parte derecha el escudo de una torre roja con un fondo azul. En la parte izquierda tenia el dibujo de una rosa azul sobe un fondo rojo. En la parte inferior tenia unas franjas en color rojo y azul. Mas abajo tenía dos espadas cruzadas que rodeaban la parte inferior del escudo.

-Estuve investigando acerca de ese escudo- comenzó a explicar Jean – Al parecer era un escudo medieval que pertenecía a una antigua orden de caballeros. Esa orden recorría todo el mundo, castigando a las personas que cometían algún crimen…No veo que tenga que ver ese escudo con las victimas…

-Es bastante interesante- dijo L llevándose su pulgar a la boca- ¿Qué relación tiene ese escudo con la victimas? ¿Y por que el asesino deja un dibujo de el junto a las victimas?... ¿Tu que opinas, Lowri?- Lowri no respondió nada- Lowri…

-Lo lamento-contesto Lowri sin dejar de ver el dibujo- Estaba un poco distraída…Creo que tienes razón…Debemos averiguar que relación tiene ese escudo con las victimas…

De pronto, sonó el celular de Jean y salió de la habitación para contestar. Lowri dejo el papel que tenia entre sus manos sobre la mesa y se sentó en uno delos muebles que había en el despacho. Parecía un poco preocupada.

-¿Estas bien? -Le pregunto L

-No es nada…contesto Lowri con una sonrisa algo forzada- Creo que he visto ese dibujo antes… pero no logro recordar donde lo vi….

L tomo la hoja de papel y la observo atentamente. Al darle la vuelta vio que tenía un mensaje. Le mostro la hoja a Lowri y ella leyó el mensaje. El mensaje decía:

"_No descansaré hasta que paguen por todo lo que me hicieron. Me deshice de esa libreta de la muerte y no dejare que mate a nadie mas."_

-Parece ser un mensaje para sus próximas victimas- dijo L- La letra es un poco desordenada. Lo que quiere decir que escribió rápidamente el mensaje después de matar a su victima y de quemar la…

- Death Note- completo Lowri- ¿Crees que el asesino se refería a una Death Note?

-Así es – respondió L- Estoy seguro de que se trata de una Death Note. Pienso que tal vez este asesino tenga algo que ver con el robo de las libretas de los museos de Tokio y Paris…

En ese instante, entro Jean a la habitación, interrumpiéndolos. L termino de revisar el lugar y los tres se fueron de ahí. Jean los invito a comer y los llevo a un lindo restaurante. Ahí estuvieron platicando acerca del caso y de las investigaciones que Jean había hecho en Paris. L lo escuchaba atentamente. Al voltear a ver a Lowri, noto que estaba un poco ausente, como si su mente estuviera lejos de ahí. L siguió platicando con Jean. Sin dejar de observar a Lowri. Se veía bastante tensa, como si estuviera preocupada por algo. Lowri noto que L la miraba fijamente y comenzó a hablar con Jean, para evitar que L la siguiera viendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Jean los levo a su casa. Lowri se encero en su habitación, Mientas L estaba trabajando en su cuarto.

Ya había oscurecido y L bajo a la cocina por unos dulces. Había estado trabajando toda la tarde. Tratando de encontrar alguna pista para resolver el caso. Al pasar por la sala vio Lowri sentada en uno de los sillones. Estaba casi a oscuras. Tenia un enorme tazón de helado de chocolate ente sus nos. Tomaba cucharada tras cucharada, lentamente, dejando que el helado se deshiciera en su boca.

-Aun conservas la costumbre de comer helado cuando estas triste- dijo L acercándose. Lowri lo miro sorprendida por un instante.

-No es nada…-respondió bajando la mirada

-No puedes engañarme- contesto L sentándose junto a ella- Has estado muy extraña todo el día… ¿Qué te preocupa?

-No estoy preocupada…-murmuro Lowri- Simplemente he estado un poco distraída, eso es todo

-Sabes muy bien que estas mintiendo – dijo L- ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Es sobre el dibujo que dejo el asesino- respondió Lowri- Estoy segura de que lo he visto en otra parte, pero no lo gro recordar donde lo vi… Creo que tiene algo que ver con mi pasado…me preocupa que ni pasado tenga alguna relación con esos crímenes…

-No te preocupes- contesto L- Voy a investigar todo lo necesario para saber qué relación tiene ese dibujo con tu pasado…pienso que tal vez no sea nada malo…

-Tal vez tienes razón- dijo Lowri con una sonrisa algo forzada- Gracias por ayudarme…

_Lowri estaba decidida a averiguar que relación tenia ese dibujo con ella y por que había algo en el que e preocupaba. Como si ese dibujo tuviera que ver con una parte dolorosa de su pasado_

_L la miro por un instante. No podía decirle la verdad. Seria muy doloroso para ella_


	2. Fotografia

**2-Fotografia**

L se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo un trozo de pastel con crema batida y fresas. En la mesa estaban regados varios papeles, que l revisaba y volvía a dejar en su lugar. Algunos de ellos, tenían datos acerca de los casos que estaba resolviendo. De vez en cuando, escribía alguna nota en su libreta. No eran casos muy difíciles. Solo necesitaba leer los detalles de los casos y los datos de los sospechosos para averiguar quien era el culpable. Una vez que lo encontraba escribía en su libreta el nombre del culpable y reunía las pruebas en contra de el. Había estado trabajando durante toda la mañana, y al parecer, Lowri todavía no se había levantado. L se quedo un rato pensativo, con la mirada perdida. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Tenia que decirle la información que había descubierto sobre el caso que estaban resolviendo. De pronto, Lowri entro en la cocina, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Ella no dijo nada. Se sirvió un tazón de cereal con leche y se sentó frente a el. Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio. Lowri tenia la barbilla apoyada en su mano, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con la cuchara que estaba dentro de su tazón. No había comido casi nada. Se veía bastante cansada. Parecía un poco ausente, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto L mirándola fijamente

-No es nada…- respondió Lowri con una sonrisa un poco forzada- Es solo que no pude dormir bien…

L no contesto nada. Continúo revisando los papeles sin dejar de ver a Lowri

-Estuve investigando acerca del dibujo del escudo que se encontró frente a las victimas- comenzó a decir L, después de un rato- No encontré ninguna relación entre el escudo y las victimas. Sin embargo, hay un orfanato en Tokio que utiliza ese escudo como emblema.- Lowri no dijo nada. Tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa. L la observo atentamente y se dio cuenta de que no le hacia caso- Lowri…- insistió- ¿estas escuchándome?...Lowri…

-Lo lamento- respondió Lowri sin levantar la mirada- Estaba un poco distraída… ¿Que decías?

-Descubrí un orfanato en Tokio que usa ese escudo- contesto L un poco molesto por tener que repetirlo

-¿Un orfanato?- murmuro Lowri poniéndose un tanto nerviosa- ¿No encontraste nada más?

-No- dijo L- Ninguna de las victimas estuvo en ese orfanato. Trate de investigar mas acerca del pasado de las victimas, pero no pude encontrar nada. Probablemente, las victimas se cambiaron de nombre…o tal vez el asesino estuvo en ese orfanato.

-¿Has encontrado algo acerca del asesino?

-No he podido encontrar nada- respondió L llevándose su pulgar a la boca- Sin embargo, hay algo muy importante en todo esto. Si una de las victimas tenia una Death Note, lo mas seguro es quelas demás victimas supieran de su existencia. De acuerdo con la nota que dejo el asesino, los mato por venganza. Tengo que descubrir cual es la relación del asesino con las victimas… Estoy seguro de hay algo mas oculto detrás de todo esto…

Por varios minutos, ambos estuvieron en silencio.

-¿No te molesta si salgo esta tarde, verdad? - dijo Lowri, de repente- Tengo que atender unos asuntos

-No hay ningún problema – contesto L fríamente- Voy a estar toda la tarde revisando unos casos. Si necesito algo, te llamo

-Gracias- respondió Lowri con una sonrisa. Se levanto de la mesa y salió de la cocina. L se que pensativo, con la mirada perdida. Luego de unos minutos, sacudió la cabeza, para ahuyentar sus pensamientos. Y siguió revisando los papeles que estaban en la mesa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lowri se encontraba sentada en la mesa de un pequeño café. Estaba trabajando en su computadora. Tenia que descubrir que relación había entre el caso y el orfanato en Tokio que L había mencionado. Bebió un poco de su taza de te, con impaciencia. No podía encontrar nada de información. No quería ocultarle a L lo que estaba investigando. Pero no podía decírselo… Apago su computadora y comenzó a observar a las personas que estaban en el lugar. De repente, vio a un joven que estaba en una de las mesas más alejadas. Le parecía un tanto familiar, había algo en el que le recordaba a otra persona. El joven era alto y delgado. Tenía el cabello oscuro, aunque no podía ver su rostro. Estaba tomando una taza de café con una rebanada de pastel. Comia trozo tras trozo, tomando la cuchara con las puntas de los dedos y dejando colgar la mano. Ese joven le recordaba mucho a L… Lowri trato de ahuyentar sus ideas. L no la estaba siguiendo, ¿o si?... En ese instante, sonó su celular. Era Jean. Habían encontrado a otra victima y tenia que ir a ver la escena del crimen. Lowri llam la casa, para contarle lo sucedido. Nadie contesto. Así que lo llamo a su celular. Tampoco respondió, lo cual era bastante raro. Entonces le mando un mensaje contándole lo que había ocurrido. Lowri pago su cuenta y se levanto de la mesa. Tenia que ir al lugar donde se había encontrado a la otra victima, con o sin L. Cuando llego a la puerta del café, volteo a ver al joven que había estado observando. No podía ser L… Suspiro un tanto molesta. No debía desconfiar de el. Abrió la puerta y salió de ahí.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

L espero a que Lowri se marchara, para salir del lugar. No podía permitir que ella se diera cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo. Tenía que ir al lugar donde había ocurrido el asesinato, para evitar que ella sospechara… Al llegar a la entrada vio que Lowri lo estaba esperando afuera del café. L la miro sorprendido por un instante. Su auto se encontraba estacionado enfrente de la puerta del café y ella estaba recargada sobre el. Tenía los brazos cruzados y se veía bastante enojada. L camino hacia ella, hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios minutos. Solo se miraron fijamente. Luego de un rato, Lowri comenzó a hablar.

-¿Por qué estabas espiándome?- pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

L no respondió nada. Los ojos azules de Lowri se clavaron en los suyos haciendo que bajara la mirada

-Es mejor que hablemos de esto después…- murmuro Lowri mientras abría la puerta de su auto- Tenemos que ir a ver la escena del crimen. Jean debe estar esperándonos.

Ambos subieron al coche y Lowri arranco el auto. Durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos pronuncio ninguna palabra. L iba manejando rápidamente, mientras que L miraba a través de la ventana. Cuando llegaron, Jean estaba esperándolos a la entrada del banco donde se había cometido el asesinato.

-La victima fue encontrada en su oficina- comenzó a decir Jean, mientras se dirigían a la oficina- Era el dueño del banco. Fue encontrado por una de las empleadas. Junto al cadáver se encontraba una rosa azul y el dibujo del escudo

Los tres entraron a la oficina donde había ocurrido el asesinato. L empezó a revisar todo el lugar sin encontrar nada de su interés

-¿Nadie oyó el disparo?- pregunto sentándose en una silla- ¿No vieron nada sospechoso?

-No-respondió Jean- Nadie vio ni oyó nada. Según los trabajadores del banco, durante todo el día estuvieron entrando muchas personas a la oficina. Ninguna de ellas se veía sospechosa. Las cámaras de seguridad no captaron nada. Todas las personas que entraron ya fueron investigadas y todas son inocentes.

-ya veo- dijo L hojeando un libro que estaba sobre el escritorio de la victima- El asesino fue muy astuto al elegir un momento del día en que mucha gente entro a esta oficina. Además de que evito ser captado por las cámaras de seguridad… ¿Qué es esto?- murmuro mientras revisaba la cubierta del libro y sacaba un sobre de entre la pasta del libro- Este sobre estaba oculto en la pasta del libro, detrás de la cubierta…- continuo alzando el sobre- No tiene nada escrito y no hay nada dentro de el… Es bastante interesante…

-¿Crees que este relacionado con el caso?- pregunto Lowri

-Tal vez- contesto L- La mayoría de las personas no dejan cartas dentro de la pasta de un libro a menos que oculten algo. Es evidente que la victima no quería que nadie más la viera. Tenemos que descubrir que contenía ese sobre y quien se lo mando. Supongo que quien le dio el libro es la misma persona que escribió lo que había dentro del sobre. – L comenzó a examinar los libros que estaban dentro de un pequeño librero- Al parecer todos estos libros tienen el mismo compartimiento, pero están vacios… Estoy seguro de que la victima ocultaba algo y eso puede estar relacionado con el caso… ¿Que es lo que ocultaba?- murmuro mirando fijamente a Lowri

L termino de revisar el lugar y salieron de ahí. Ambos se despidieron de Jean y subieron al coche. Los dos estuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Lowri bajo rápidamente del auto. Entro a la casa y se encerró en su habitación. L se quedo un instante en el carro, pensativo. Luego de unos minutos, salió del auto y camino hacia la casa. Necesitaba hablar con Lowri…L fue al cuarto de Lowri y toco la puerta. Nadie respondió. Así que decidió entrar. Lowri estaba sentada sobre su cama. Tenía una pequeña caja de madera sobre sus piernas y había varios papeles regados sobre la cama.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto L acercándose a ella. Lowri no respondió nada, empezó a acomodar unos papeles, sin voltear a verlo. – Lamento haberte espiado…- dijo l sentando se frente a Lowri

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- contesto Lowri molesta- No debiste espiarme… No puedes seguirme cada vez que quieras- continuo furiosa- ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-No puedo confiar en ti, si no confías en mi- respondió L fríamente- Has estado ocultándome cosas…

Lowri no contesto nada. Se levanto, tratando de irse. Pero L la detuvo, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo

-Lo siento- se disculpo- No debí decirte eso…

-Tenias razón…-contesto Lowri bajando la mirada- ¿Tu lo sabias, verdad? ¿Sabias que estuve en ese orfanato? ¿El mismo orfanato que utiliza el escudo que se encontró junto a las victimas?

-Si- dijo L- Por eso te seguí…

-Después de que murieron mis padres, me quede con mí tío- comenzó a explicar Lowri- Pero cuando cumplí tres años me llevaron a ese orfanato, porque creía que una niña no debía vivir en una funeraria. Estuve dos años en ese lugar. Fueron los peores años de mi vida… Afortunadamente mi tío me saco de ahí. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña solía tener pesadillas sobre ese lugar…Intente olvidarlo…pero mi pasado no deja de perseguirme…-Lowri no dijo nada por varios minuto. Se seco las lagrimas que tenia sobre el rostro- ¿Sabes algo mas sobre ese orfanato?- pregunto mirando fijamente a L

-No –respondió L desviando la mirada- No se nada mas…

-Gracias por escucharme- dijo Lowri abrazándolo.

L se quedo inmóvil, sorprendido

-Lo lamento- se disculpo Lowri separándose de el

-No es necesario que te disculpes- contesto L

En ese instante, noto una fotografía que estaba sobre la cama y la tomo para observarla. En ella se veía a varios jóvenes parados frente a una gran puerta de madera. Justo encima de ellos estaba el mismo escudo que se encontró junto a las victimas

-Es una foto de mi padre- explico Lowri- Al parecer estuvo en el mismo orfanato que yo.

L estuvo un rato pensativo, con la mirada perdida, observando fijamente la fotografía. Sospechaba quienes eran los jóvenes que estaban junto al padre de Lowri y que relación tenían con su pasado. Debía evitar que Lowri descubriera toda la verdad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este__capítulo y dejen sus reviews._

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a_adrifernan19, fabax y ryu-chan _por leer este fic y dejar sus reviews._

_También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_


	3. Verdad

_Hola!_

_Antes de empezar el capitulo quisiera aclarar algunas cosas:_

_Primero quisiera agradecer a todos los que dejan sus review y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic. Muchas gracias! =D_

_Si les gusta lo que leen déjeme un review y si no les gusta, pues hay otros fics que pueden leer…_

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a:_

**_fabax:_**___Gracias por los reviews. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Espero poder continuarla lo más pronto posible, pero estoy muy ocupada con mis demás fics._

**_adrifernan19:_**___Mil gracias por tus reviews! En este capítulo y los dos siguientes se sabrán mas cosas sobre el pasado de Lowri, así que no te preocupes. Muy pronto conocerás que es lo que L le quiere ocultar a Lowri_

**_Daga Uchiha:_**___Me da mucha felicidad que te guste la historia y me dejes tus review. Qué bueno que te guste como fui armando el caso y explicando las cosas. (adoro las novelas policiacas, por eso me inspire mucho n_n)_

**_ryu-chan:_**___Me alegra que me hayas preguntado eso. La verdad es que me parecía muy raro que nadie preguntara eso. (se nota que eres un excelente lector) ¿Por qué Lowri y L no son novios? Bueno… cuando ellos comenzaron a trabajar juntos decidieron que no serian algo más. Solo amigos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se quieran. Más adelante en este capítulo pondré lo que sucedió entre ellos. Gracias por los reviews._

_También quisiera aclarar otra cosa: Si me tardo un poco en actualizar, no es que no quiera, si no que no tengo tiempo o no puedo. Tengo varios fics que terminar y algunos más que están dando vueltas en mi cabeza. De cada historia que subo, se me ocurren como veinte mil mas… Así que no se desesperen, si me tardo un poco. No voy a abandonar ningún fic. Tratare de actualizar mis fics lo más rápido que pueda._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews._

_Bye_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**3.-Verdad**

L llevaba una hora en su oficina. Tenia que revisar unos datos sobre el caso y necesitaba estar a solas para poder pensar algunas cosas. Miro las enormes pantallas de las computadoras que ocupaban toda la habitación. En ellas estaba toda la información sobre las victimas. Además de algunos datos que había descubierto, y otros más que Jean le había dado. Jean los había invitado a cenar para platicar acerca del caso y darles algunos detalles sobre sus investigaciones. Después de que terminaron de cenar, L había dejado solos a Lowri y a Jean para que pudieran platicar a gusto, mientras que el se había encerrado en su oficina. L tomo su taza de te, coloco cuatro terrones de azúcar en ella y bebió un poco. Tenia que aclarar muchas cosas. Se quedo pensativo por un instante, con la mirada perdida. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había descubierto sobre el caso. Había muchas cosas ocultas detrás de todo eso… tenia que atrapar al asesino antes de que matara a más personas. Estaba seguro de que todo estaba relacionado con el orfanato donde había estado Lowri. No sabía si debía contarle toda la verdad… De pronto, Lowri entro en la oficina y se sentó junto a el.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto mirándolo atentamente- Pareces un poco preocupado…

-No es nada…- contesto l saliendo de sus ensoñaciones- ¿Donde esta Jean?

-Se fue hace media hora- respondió Lowri tranquilamente- tenia que atender unos asuntos. Me pidió que lo despidiera de ti… Pensé que querías estar solo, así que salí a caminar un rato

-No tenias que hacerlo- dijo L fríamente- Solo estaba analizando unos datos acerca del caso. Estaba esperándote para hablar de los asesinatos. Jean me conto que registro todos los libros de las victimas y que todos tenían el mismo compartimiento que se encontró en los libros de la ultima victima. Estoy seguro de que los usaban para comunicarse, así seria mas difícil descubrir que relación hay entre ellos. Jean también pudo conseguir la dirección de la librería donde las victimas compraron los libros. Creo que ahí podemos encontrar alguna pista. Por eso quiero que vigiles ese lugar. Tal vez puedas encontrar algo más sobre el caso.

-De acuerdo. Iré mañana mismo y tratare de obtener toda la información que pueda.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero contarte- comenzó a decir L- Estuve investigando acerca del orfanato donde estuviste para saber que relación tenia con las victimas y descubrí ciertas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?- inquirió Lowri con curiosidad

-¿Sabes como se fundo ese orfanato?- dijo L comiendo un terrón de azúcar. Lowri negó con la cabeza- Hace muchos años- explico L-, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un grupo de jóvenes fundo ese orfanato. Ellos pertenecían a una orden secreta que se fundo durante la guerra. Esta orden buscaba hacer justicia y castigar a los criminales. Estos jóvenes fundaron el orfanato para enseñarles sus ideales a los niños que estuvieran ahí. Además de que hacían que se unieran a su orden. Sin embargo, no se sabe la identidad de las personas que pertenecen a ella. Se cree que en esa orden mataban a los criminales para hace justicia, por eso debían ocultar quienes eran. Según la policía de Japón se les culpa de varios crímenes, pero no se ha descubierto ninguna prueba en su contra…

-¿Crees que ellos utilizan una Death Note?- pregunto Lowri

-Si-contesto L- También estoy seguro de que las victimas pertenecen a esa orden… No pienso que sea una coincidencia que el escudo de ese orfanato sea el mismo que se encontró junto a las victimas. Además de que los miembros de esa orden solían dejar una rosa azul cerca de su victimas…He intentado averiguar mas sobre el pasado de las victimas, pero no he podido descubrir si pertenecen a esa orden. Creo que por eso el asesino los mato…

-Tal vez el asesino quiere vengarse de ellos- murmuro Lowri- Si ellos saben de la Death Note pudieron haber matado a muchas personas…

-Por esa razón pienso que no es una coincidencia que hayas estado en ese orfanato- dijo L con seriedad. Lowri lo miro sorprendida

-¿A que te refieres?

Tú posees los ojos del shinigami y es probable que ellos lo supieran. Estoy seguro de que te llevaron a ese orfanato para tenerte cerca. Si tú podías ver los nombres de los criminales, seria más fácil matarlos. Tampoco podían arriesgarse a que tu vieras sus nombres y se los dijeras a alguien mas…Aunque solo son suposiciones- agrego L al ver que la mirada de Lowri se volvía triste

-Es increíble…- dijo Lowri apretando sus puños- No puedo creer que sean capaces de eso…

L trato de tranquilizarla, Lowri se calmo a lo largo de los siguientes minutos

-¿Sabes algo mas? -pregunto

L pensó si debía contarle el resto de la verdad a Lowri, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-No- respondió desviando la mirada- No se nada mas…

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante varios minutos

-Si alguien te ocultara algo muy importante, solo para protegerte. ¿Que harías?- le pregunto L observándola fijamente

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Lowri un poco sorprendida

-Simple curiosidad- respondió L sin dejar de mirarla- ¿Qué harías?- repitió

-No lo se…- dijo Lowri confundida- Supongo que esa persona mintió para no lastimarme. No puedo enojarme con ella si solo quería protegerme. Pero a veces es mejor decir la verdad…

-¿Crees que una persona es mala si le miente a otra para evitar que sufra?

-Por supuesto que no- exclamo Lowri- Pero es imposible evitar que alguien sufra. No podemos ocultar la verdad por siempre, aunque eso dañe a otra persona…

-¿Le dirías la verdad, aunque fuera doloroso para ella?

-Si. Porque si esa persona se entera de la verdad y sabe que le mentí, se enojaría conmigo… Si fuera algo muy importante, me odiaría por ocultarle la verdad- murmuro Lowri bajando la mirada

-Entonces…si yo te ocultara algo muy importante solo para protegerte, ¿me odiarías?- dijo L clavando su mirada en la suya

-No…-respondió Lowri ruborizándose- No te odiaría…Me dolería que me mintieras, pero se que solo lo harías para protegerme… ¿Acaso hay algo que no me hayas dicho?- Pregunto Lowri examinado atentamente el rostro de L- ¿Estas ocultándome algo?

-No te estoy ocultando nada- contesto fríamente- Supongo que tu tampoco me has ocultado nada, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no – exclamo Lowri poniéndose pálida- Tu sabrías si te oculto algo…

-Tienes razón – dijo L pensativo- No debí decir eso…

Se hizo otro silencio entre ellos. L siguió revisando unos archivos, mientras que Lowri miraba fijamente las pantallas de las computadoras

-¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas de haber dicho?- le pregunto a L

-Solo una cosa- respondió L tomando un terrón de azúcar entre sus dedos y observándolo detalladamente- Pero es mejor así… ¿Y tu?- le pregunto a Lowri

-Hay muchas cosas que nunca debí haber dicho- dijo Lowri poniéndose de pie- Buenas noches- se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta- A veces es mejor no decir ciertas cosas…- murmuro Lowri antes de salir.

L se quedo solo. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Lowri… ¿A que se refería? Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar lo que había pasado cierta noche…

**-Flash Back-**

"_L estaba armando una torre de terrones de azúcar, colocaba un terrón tras otro en absoluto silencio. Volteo a ver a Lowri por un instante, estaba sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, trabajando en su lapa top. Hacías un par de semana que había comenzado a resolver casos juntos. L puso otro terrón a su torre, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas_

_-Sabes que debo mantener oculta mi identidad- dijo l de repente, colocando otro terrón sobre su torre. Lowri lo miro sorprendida, sin responder nada. L siguió hablando sin hacer caso de su reacción- Mi trabajo es muy peligroso y nadie puede saber quien soy. Si algún criminal descubriera que soy L, trataría de matarme. Intentaría lastimar atadas la personas que quiero y ellos tendrían que alejarse de mi…No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa… Creo que es mejor que tú y yo…_

_-Lo se – lo interrumpió Lowri- No tienes que explicarme nada…_

_-Yo…no…lo siento…_

_-No tienes que disculparte- contesto Lowri fríamente- Yo también pienso que es lo mejor…continuo bajando la mirada- De todas formas, si vamos a trabajar juntos, no creo que podamos ser algo mas…_

_Lowri se levanto, tratando de irse. Pero L se interpuso evitando que se fuera. L camino hacia ella, provocando que Lowri retrocediera un poco. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles con la mirada clavada en el suelo._

_-Tu sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad?- dijo L observándola fijamente. Lowri se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza. L se aproximo hacia ella y el abrazo- Solo quiero protegerte…- murmuro en su oído, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Lowri no respondió nada. L tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que quedaron a unos pocos milímetros de distancia. De repente, Lowri se aparto bruscamente._

_-Creo que es mejor que me vaya…- dijo Lowri intentando irse. L la tomo por sorpresa y la beso suavemente en los labios. Luego de unos segundos, Lowri se separo de el. Estaba bastante ruborizada y se fue corriendo a su habitación. L se quedo solo, inmóvil"_

**-Fin flash Back-**

Nunca había vuelto a tocar el tema. Ninguno de los se había atrevido a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche. Desde entonces, Lowri se comporto como una buena amiga y nada mas había sucedido entre ellos. L ahuyento sus pensamientos y comenzó a revisar unos archivos. De todas formas, era mejor así…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, fue un poco mas corto de lo que había planeado. Ojala no les parezca muy cursi, pero no lo pude evitar soy la reina de la cursilería. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**


	4. Libreta

**4.- Libreta**

Lowri se encontraba dentro de su auto, estaba estacionada afuera de la librería que L le había pedido que investigara. La librería estaba junto a un callejón y a su izquierda se encontraba una pastelería. El lugar era pequeño, de un solo piso. Tenía un gran cristal donde estaba escrito el nombre de la librería con letras grandes. A través de el, se podían ver varios estantes llenos de libros. Lowri bajo de su coche y entro en la librería. Miro a su alrededor hasta que vio al dueño detrás del mostrador. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, alto y delgado. Su cabello estaba cubierto por varias canas y su rostro parecía el de una persona muy reservada. Tenía una expresión de seriedad y no dejaba de ver fijamente a Lowri. Ella le sonrió, un tanto nerviosa. Lowri empezó a caminar lentamente entre los estantes llenos de libros. Examino todo el lugar sin encontrar nada de su interés. Estaba segura de que podía encontrar información muy importante en ese lugar. Tomo uno de los libros y comenzó a hojearlo. Repentinamente, un joven entro a la librería. El joven volteo a ambos lados para verse había alguien en el lugar. Lowri estaba detrás de unos libreros, así que no pudo vela. Sin embargo. Lowri tampoco pudo observar muy bien al joven. Este intercambio unas palabras en voz baja con el dueño y ambos se dirigieron a una puerta que estaba a un lado del mostrador. Aparentemente esa era la oficina del dueño. Lowri pensó si debía acercarse a escuchar la conversación. En ese instante, oyó unas voces que discutían dentro de la oficina. Tenia que saber que era lo que discutían. Estaba a punto de aproximarse hacia la puerta para escuchar, cuando otro muchacho ingreso corriendo a la librería y entro a la oficina del dueño. Se oyeron unas voces que peleaban y hubo un forcejeo. De pronto, se escucho un disparo. Rápidamente, Lowri se acerco y observo a través de la puerta entreabierta. La habitación estaba completamente desordenada. Había varios papeles regados sobre el escritorio y en el piso. El cuerpo del dueño esta tirado en el suelo con un disparo en la cabeza. Uno de los jóvenes se aproximo al cadáver con una pistola en su mano. Miro fijamente el cuerpo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios El joven era alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Su mirada reflejaba un profundo odio. Busco en uno de sus bolsillos y dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del victima una rosa azul y una hoja de papel.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo el otro muchacho acercándose al escritorio. Era de estatura mediana, de unos 24 o 25 años. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran cafés. Se veía bastante asustado y su rostro estaba completamente pálido.

-El merecía morir- dijo fríamente el asesino- Debía pagar por lo que hizo…

-Pero esa no es la manera- murmuro el otro joven- No puedes hacer justicia por tu propia mano… tenemos que decirle toda la verdad a la policía…

-¿La policía?- dijo con ironía- Ellos no van a hacer nada… Jamás nos creerán. Tu conoces todos los crímenes que han cometido, todo lo que sufrimos por su culpa…Sabes que deben pagar por eso. Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo, no me importa sacrificar mi vida para detenerlos…

- Aun así creo que es mejor que no sigas con tu plan. – dijo el otro muchacho mientras buscaba algo entre los papeles del escritorio. Revolvió las cosas hasta que encontró lo que quería. Sin que el otro lo viera, tomo una libreta vieja y la guardo en su chaqueta.

Lowri aprovecho ese momento para llama decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenia que llegar a la librería antes de que el asesino escapara. Lowri busco su arma en su saco, pero recordó que la había olvidado en su coche. Así que no podía hacer nada. En ese momento, el asesino observo atentamente hacia donde estaba la puerta y dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

-Hay alguien mas aquí- dijo apuntando con su arma- ¿Quien eres?... Sal ahora mismo o disparo…

Lowri se quedo inmóvil, asustada. No podía dejar que la descubriera. Sin su arma seria más difícil enfrentarlos.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el otro joven nervioso- Solo es tu imaginación…Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien nos descubra- siguió mientras lo jalaba del brazo y trataba de llevarlo hacia la puerta de atrás- Por favor, hazme caso…

No muy convencido el asesino bajo su arma y ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina por la puerta de atrás. Lowri soltó su celular que tenía fuertemente agarrado entre sus manos y se dio cuentas de que había estado conteniendo la respiración por un buen rato. Exhalo con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Abrió lentamente la oficina dela oficina y entro en ella. Examino todo el lugar rápidamente, cuando termino, se dirigió a la puerta de atrás. Salió del lugar con mucho cuidado y miro en el callejón para ver si se había ido el asesino. De pronto, sintió el cañón de una pistola contra su espalda.

-Sabia que saldrías a buscarme- dijo una voz- No fue muy astuto de tu parte…

Lowri se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio al asesino frente a ella que le apuntaba con su arma. Aparentemente el otro joven se había ido, porque no pudo verlo por ningún lado.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el asesino sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola.- ¿Que es lo que estas buscando? Seguramente trabajas para la policía…

Lowri no respondió nada

-Aunque hay algo familiar en ti…- continuo el asesino- me recuerdas a otra persona…

Lowri aprovecho el momento y le lanzo una patada al asesino, haciendo que tirara el arma. Ambos comenzaron a pelear. Lowri le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Enojado, el asesino le dio una patada, haciendo que cayera al suelo. El asesino tomo su arma y se aproximo amenazadoramente hacia ella. Lowri trato de levantarse, pero el golpe le dolía y no podía ponerse de pie.

-No me dejas otra opción mas que matarte- dijo el asesino preparando su arma. En ese instante, se oyeron las sirenas de las patrullas que se acercaban.

-¡No lo hagas!- grito el otro joven que había estado con el, mientras se acercaba corriendo.- Tienes que irte…-continuo bajando el arma- La policía no tarda en llegar…

-De acuerdo. Por esta vez te salvaste…- le dijo el asesino a Lowri- Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver…

El asesino guardo su pistola y se alejo caminando. Mientras que el otro joven se arrodillo junto a Lowri, para ver como estaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto. Lowri no dijo nada. El joven busco en su chaqueta y saco una libreta- Toma- dijo entregándosela- Esto te servirá...- Se levanto y se fue corriendo. Lowri examino la libreta por unos segundos y la guardo en su saco. Suspiro profundamente y trato de levantarse. La policía había rodeado todo el lugar. Jean y L se bajaron del coche y corrieron hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió Jean ayudándola a ponerse de pie- ¿Te hizo daño el asesino?

-¿Estas bien?- agrego L mirándola fijamente

-Estoy bien… no es nada...-contesto Lowri sonriendo.

-Es necesario que te revise un medico- dijo L

-No es necesario- respondió Lowri- no es nada grave…

-Eso no importa- exclamo L un poco enojado- Te va a revisar un medico quieras o no…

Lowri sonrió un tanto irritada y no tuvo otra opción más que ceder. Los tres se dirigieron a una ambulancia y Lowri les conto todo lo que había pasado mientras la revisaba un paramédico. Afortunadamente, solo eran unos pequeños golpes. Solo tenia que descansar un poco. Lowri termino de contar toda la historia y le dio a L la libreta que le había entregado el joven.

-Esta libreta tiene los nombres y las direcciones de todos los clientes de la librería- dijo L revisándola- Con esta información tal vez podamos averiguar cual es la próxima victima del asesino…Pero, ¿por que ese joven te dio la libreta? ¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos?

-Puede ser una trampa- intervino Jean- No creo que quiera ayudarnos…

Los tres entraron a la librería y comenzaron a revisar todo el lugar. L examino detalladamente la oficina, sin encontrar nada de su interés.

-¿Podías dejarnos un momento a solas?- le dijo L a Jean. –Necesito hablar unas cosas con Lowri…

Jean sonrió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Hay algo mas quisieras decirme?- pregunto L

-No pude ver el nombre del asesino…- murmuro Lowri.- Aunque vi su rostro, no vi su nombre...

-Ya veo- dijo L pensativo- ¿Crees que tenga una Death Note?

-No lo se

-¿Viste el nombre del otro joven?- inquirió L

-Si- contesto Lowri mientras escribía el nombre en una hoja de papel y se la entrego. L observo el papel por unos segundos y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

-No debiste hacerlo…-dijo L mirándola fijamente- No tenias que haberlos seguido…

-No tenia otra opción- se defendió Lowri- No podía dejar que el asesino escapara… ¿Acaso me vas a reclamarme por eso?

-No –contesto L- Pero debiste haberme esperado…debiste tener mas cuidado…tu sabes muy bien que no quiero que te suceda nada malo…

-_Tal vez no deberías tratar de protegerme tanto_- respondió Lowri enojada- Yo se cuidarme sola…

Lowri trato de irse, pero L la detuvo.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo - No debí ser tan injusto contigo…

-No importa- contesto Lowri- Lamento haberte dicho eso…Me molesto que pensaras que no puedo defenderme sola y que siempre te necesito…

-No es cierto- dijo L- No pienso eso…yo soy el que te necesita a ti

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

L y Lowri habían estado encerados en la oficina toda la tarde, trabajando en el caso. Estaban analizando toda la información de la libreta que le habían dado a Lowri. Tenían que averiguar quien iba a ser la próxima victima, para poder atrapar al asesino… Lowri salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba buscar unos papeles muy importantes para ayudar a L. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entro en el. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, Lowri iba encender la luz cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura.

-¡Auxilio!- Grito tratando de zafarse

-¡Shh…!- dijo una voz, mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano- No hagas ruido… no te hare daño…

Lowri se movió, tratando de liberarse. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear en la oscuridad y Lowri le dio un golpe en el estomago para que la soltara. Se deshizo de el y empezó a golpearlo. La otra persona quería defenderse, pero era muy difícil hacerlo en la oscuridad. En ese instante, L entro a la habitación y encendió la luz. La habitación estaba desordenada. En el piso estaba tirado un joven, inconsciente, con vario golpes. Lowri estaba parada junto a el.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto L

-Si…- contesto Lowri acercándose al joven para ver como estaba.

-¿Sabes quien es?- dijo L observando al joven

- Es el mismo que estaba con el asesino en la librería…El me dio la libreta

L Y Lowri levantaron al joven, recostándolo sobre la cama para esperar hasta que despertara. Después de unos minutos, el joven se despertó lentamente. Miro a su alrededor confundido.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto- Todo se ve muy borroso…

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Lowri -¿Por qué me atacaste?

-¿Qué?- respondió el joven confundido- Yo no te ataque…Solo quería que no gritaras y de pronto comenzaste a golpearme…Estoy buscando a una persona…

-¿Que persona?- inquirió L

-Su nombre es Lowri…

-¿Lowri?-dijo Lowri extrañada- Yo soy Lowri…

-¡Que bueno que te encontré!- dijo el joven abrazándola. Lowri se quedo sorprendida, al igual que L- Lo lamento- se disculpo- Me alegra mucho encontrarte…

-¿Por qué estas buscándola?- pregunto L mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

-Creo que no me he presentado- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Mi nombre es Dan… Yo se que tu posees los ojos del shinigami- le dijo a Lowri- Necesito que me ayudes a detener a mi hermano, el es asesino y posee los ojos del shinigami igual que tu…

Lowri y L se miraron sorprendidos

-¿Como sabes los de los ojos del shinigami?- lo interrogo L

-Es una larga historia… Mi hermano y yo estuvimos en el mismo orfanato que Lowri y sabemos muchas cosas sobre la Death Note…Se que solo ustedes pueden ayudarme…

-¿Cómo podemos confiaren ti?- dijo L

-Bueno…- contesto el joven- Yo les di la libreta, estoy seguro que con ella podrán saber quien es la próxima victima de mi hermano. Además tengo mas información que puede servirles… ¿Que dicen? ¿Me ayudaran?

- Esta bien –respondió L- Pero te estaremos vigilando…

-Gracias – exclamo el joven abrazando a Lowri, luego se levanto de la cama y abrazo a L- Muchas gracias… Sabía que me ayudarían…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Hola!_

ryu-chan: Lamento mi confusión =(

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. (No me salió exactamente como lo tenia planeado, pero ojala les agrade)_

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a_adrifernan19, fabax, _Daga Uchiha_y ryu-chan _por leer este fic y dejar sus reviews._

_También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_


	5. Descubrimiento

**5.-Descubrimiento**

L y Lowri llevaron al entrometido a la habitación de huéspedes para poder curar sus heridas. Al llegar ala recamara, recostaron a Dan en la cama, mientras Lowri iba al baño para buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios. L se sentó tranquilamente en un sillón que se encontraba en la cama y se llevo su pulgar a la boca, mirando a Dan atentamente. Provocando que este se sintiera un poco incomodo, al ver la actitud del pelinegro. Lowri regreso con el botiquín y se sentó en la cama junto a Dan. Rápidamente comenzó a aliviar sus heridas, que no eran muy graves. Dan lanzaba una que otra exclamación de dolor, de vez en cuando, pero no tenia mas que unos moretones y unos cuantos golpes. L no dejaba de observarlos fijamente, desde su sillón, en absoluto silencio.

-¡Ayyy!- grito Dan cuando Lowri puso un poco de hielo sobre el enorme chichón que tenia en la frente

-Lo siento- se disculpo Lowri bastante apenada- Lamento haberte golpeado de esa forma…

- No te preocupes- dijo Dan sonriéndole- No debí de entrar de esa forma a tu cuarto… Al menos salió algo bueno de todo esto y te puede encontrar…

Lowri sonrió y siguió curándolo. En ese instante, Dan mir noto que lo veía atentamente. Sonrió un tanto nervioso.

-Creo que no le agrado…- murmuro en voz baja- ¿Siempre es así?- le pregunto a Lowri

- Algunas veces- respondió Lowri volteando a ve sonriendo de lado- Es lógico que desconfié de ti, en especial por la forma en que entraste a la casa y te presentaste... Pero estoy segura de cuando te conozca mas empezara a confiar en ti.

- Eso espero- dijo Dan con un suspiro- Tu tampoco confías mucho en mi, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… no pareces una mala persona, pero es un poco difícil confiar en ti…

-Lo se. No es fácil creerme… yo solo quiero evitar que mi hermano mate a mas personas…

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no nos cuantas lo que sabes de los asesinatos?- inquirió Lowri al terminar de curar sus heridas.

-Lowri tiene razón- dijo L que había estado escuchando la conversación – Tal vez nos puedas contar porque tu hermano mato a esas personas.

-Es una larga historia…- explico Dan- Mi hermano Ryuga ha tenido los ojos del shinigami desde muy pequeño y eso nos causo muchos problemas, ya que había personas que querían sacar provecho de eso… A pesar de eso, por mucho tiempo vivimos en paz, hasta que un día unos extraños llegaron a nuestra casa y se quisieron llevar a mi hermano por la fuerza. Mis padres se opusieron y trataron de escondernos, pero fueron asesinados por esos hombres…- Dan interrumpió su relato por un momento, mientras su mirada se volvía un poco triste- Al ver que nuestros padres estaban muertos, mi hermano se entrego para evitar que me mataran a mi también. Esos hombres nos llevaron a un orfanato donde vivimos muchos años encerrados. Ellos pertenecían a una orden que se dedicaba a matar a los criminales para hacer justicia, ellos usaban a mi hermano para ver los nombres de las victimas y poder matarlas con la Death Note… Eso querían hacer contigo- dijo viendo a Lowri- pero tuviste suerte y te sacaron de ese lugar… Por varios años vivimos en ese horrible lugar y obligaron a mi hermano a matar a todas esas personas. Hasta que un día logramos escapar de ahí. Nos ocultamos en varios lugares durante años, ya que seguramente nos buscarían para asesinarnos. No podían permitir que mi hermano les dijera sus verdaderos nombres a otras personas… Sin embargo, mi hermano quería vengarse de ellos por todo el daño que nos hicieron. Desde hace cuatro años, mi hermano los investigo a cada uno ellos y cuando los encontró, comenzó a matarlos uno por uno…

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a la policía?- pregunto Lowri

-Porque no me creerían, ellos son personas muy poderosas y respetadas… Además, no quería entregar a mi hermano a la policía…

-Entonces, ¿por qué nos buscaste a nosotros?- inquirió L

-Porque las cosas se salieron de control… pensé que podría detenerlo, pero no quiere escucharme…ustedes no trabajan para la policía, así que se que no dirán nada de lo que les dije…

-Ya veo – respondió L pensativo- Debes saber que te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hermano, pero si el no deja de matar a mas personas, no tendré mas opción que dejar que la policía lo atrape…

-Esta bien- contesto Dan bajando la mirada- Se que mi hermano debe pagar por lo que hizo…

-Esta noche te quedaras aquí- continuo L, sin hacer caso de la reacción de Dan- Mañana me darás toda la información que tu hermano encontró sobre las victimas y así podre averiguar quien será la próxima... De ahora en adelante, vivirás con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- contesto Dan

Lowri y L se despidieron de Dan y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Crees que debamos confiar en el?- le pregunto Lowri a L cuando estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación

-No lo se- dijo L encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que no parece una mala persona, pero aun así hay algo en el que no me gusta…

-Lo mismo dijiste de Jean- comento Lowri sonriendo- A mi tampoco me parece una mala persona, pero no creo que sea muy buena juzgando a las personas… Buenas noches- se despidió Lowri mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto

-Lowri…-murmuro L antes de que entrara a su recamara- ¿Podría preguntarte algo?...

-Lo que quieras

-Cuando nos conocimos, siempre confiaste en mí y dejaste que viviera contigo, a pesar de lo que los demás decían… ¿por que?

-No se como explicarlo…- respondió Lowri sonrojándose – Creo que simplemente lo sabia… cuando te conocí había algo en ti mirada que me recordó mucho a mi misma… yo estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil y me sentía muy sola, pero tu llegaste de pronto e hiciste que me sintiera menos sola, eras el único que comprendía lo que yo sentía… siempre fui considerada como una persona rara por los demás, igual que tu…pienso que en el fondo eres una de las pocas personas que me conocen mejor que nadie e incluso me conoces mejor que yo…

Lowri entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Dejando solo a L. Una pequeña sonrisa floto en sus labios por un instante y luego entro en su habitación.

Habían pasados dos días desde que Dan había llegado a vivir con ellos. L se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, revisando los papeles que Dan le había entregado, con los datos de todas la victimas y las personas que aun no habían sido matadas. Necesitaba encontrar cual seria la próxima victima del asesino para poder detenerlo. Mientras tanto, Dan y Lowri estaban sentados en otro de los sillones examinando los demás papeles, para ayudarlo un poco.

-¿Podrías traerme unos archivos que están en mi cuarto?- le dijo L a Lowri, comiendo un bocado de su pastel.

-Por supuesto- contesto Lowri

Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación de L. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro en ella. La habitación parecía un poco desordenada, con varios papeles regados en el suelo. Había varios montones de papeles sobre su escritorio, rodeados de algunas envolturas de dulces. Lowri encontró los archivos que buscaba y estaba apunto de irse, cuando noto un sobre que estaba debajo de un montón de papeles, como escondido. Lowri lo tomo y algunos papeles cayeron al suelo, al intentar recogerlos, observo una fotografía que la dejo sorprendida. Era la misma fotografía de su padre que le había mostrado a L. ¿Que podía estar haciendo L con ella? Recogió el resto de los papeles y comenzó a leerlos, eran los datos de los miembros de la orden del orfanato donde había estado. Y su padre era uno de ellos…

L comió otro caramelo con impaciencia. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto Lowri? Cansado de estar esperando, se levanto del asiento y fue a su habitación para buscarla. Cuando llego, encontró a Lowri sentada sobre su cama, con varios papeles entre sus manos. Se veía bastante alterada y miraba a L bastante enojada.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabias?- pregunto mostrándole la foto de su padre a L

- No es lo que piensas…- dijo L

-¿Desde cuando lo sabias?- Lowri repitió la pregunta

-Desde hace varios meses- contesto L- No quise decirte nada porque pensé que no era necesario…

-¡Lo sabias!- grito Lowri- Lo sabias y no me dijiste nada… pensabas que nunca me iba a enterar… ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué viviera engañada toda mi vida?

- No tenia caso que lo supieras, tu padre esta muerto y yo creía que podría evitar que te hicieran daño sin que supieras la verdad…

- ¿Por eso querías que trabajara contigo, verdad?—dijo Lowri con amargura

-Si –respondió L bajando la mirada- Creí que si te tenía cerca era mas fácil protegerte… quería decirte la verdad, pero no pude…

- Yo debía saber la verdad…me siento como una estúpida, todo este tiempo me has mentido…

- Lo siento, no era mi intención…- murmuro L -Solo quería protegerte…

-¿Protegerme?- exclamo Lowri enojada- Tu siempre has querido protegerme y lo único que has conseguido es lastimarme mas… Lo que más me duele de todo esto es que me hayas engañado y que todo lo que me dijiste sea mentira…

Lowri tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación. L trato de detenerla, pero Lowri se deshizo de el y se encerró en su habitación. L toco la puerta un par de veces.

-Déjame en paz- grito Lowri dentro del cuarto

-Por favor – dijo L- tenemos que hablar, déjame explicarte las cosas…

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora – respondió Lowri – No me molestes…Te odio, te odio…

L dejo de tocar al escuchar las últimas palabras de Lowri. Se sentó frente a la puerta, mientras escuchaba los sollozos entrecortados de Lowri.


	6. Mentira

**6.-Mentira**

L se encontraba sentado afuera de la habitación de Lowri. Estaba esperando a que saliera para poder aclarar las cosas. Dentro de la habitación solo se escuchaban unos sollozos entrecortados y algunas exclamaciones que no alcanzaba a oír. Se llevo su pulgar a la boca con impaciencia… Quería explicarle todo y decirle las razones por las cuales le había ocultado la verdad. No entendía como era que las cosas se habían salido de control. Nunca debió de haber dejado esos archivos ahí… No era necesario que la hubiera involucrado en todo esto, hubiera sido mejor que ella se quedara en Paris y cuidarla desde lejos, sin que supiera nada de él, ni la verdad sobre su padre… Había sido un error acercarse tanto a ella…

-No te preocupes…- dijo una voz de pronto- Estoy seguro de que ella te perdonara…

L alzo la mirada y noto que Dan estaba de pie frente a él. L lo observo fijamente, sin responder nada. Dan había oído la discusión y sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-Lowri solo está en shock- continuo Dan tranquilamente- Tienes que dejar que se calme un poco para que puedan hablar… tal vez si le explicas tus razones, ella te entienda…

-No…-respondió L fríamente- Las cosas son más complicadas…

L clavo la mirada en el suelo. No le agradaba que Dan estuviera ahí y que se enterara de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que Lowri fuera a hacer. Si decidía regresar a Paris; no podría protegerla, ni estar cercar de ella…

En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y L se puso de pie rápidamente. Lowri salió y lo miro atentamente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su mirada se veía bastante triste, aunque parecía estar un poco más tranquila.

-Yo…-murmuro L

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- contesto Lowri - ¿Tu también lo sabías, verdad?-dijo dirigiéndose a Dan

-Si- respondió Dan apenado- Pensé que no tenia caso decírtelo…

-Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada- lo interrumpió L- Toda la culpa es mía…

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas, por favor?- le pidió Lowri a Dan.

-Por supuesto- dijo Dan dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su cuarto.

-Lo siento- se disculpo L cuando Dan entro a su habitación- No debí ocultarte la verdad… Pero sabía que sería muy doloroso para ti…

-No tienes que disculparte… sé porque lo hiciste, pero aun así me molesto mucho que me engañaras…lamento haber dicho que te odiaba- murmuro Lowri- tu sabes que no es verdad…

-Yo tampoco tenía que mentirte, debí decirte la verdad desde el principio. Perdóname por haberte engañado…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…-dijo Lowri con una pequeña sonrisa que de repente se volvió amarga- Quiero salir a caminar un poco…por favor no me sigas.

Lowri se alejo caminando, dejando solo a L

Lowri estaba sentada en una banca de un parque. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser verdad…Su padre era un asesino y L lo sabía. Nunca le había dicho la verdad, la había engañado y eso era lo que más le dolía. No sabía qué hacer, todo era tan confuso… Se sentía como una tonta, todos conocían la verdad sobre su padre, menos ella… ¿Y L? ¿Por qué le había ocultado la verdad? ¿Todo lo había sucedido entre ellos era mentira? ¿Solo era parte de su plan? ¿Todo era mentira? Ya ni siquiera sabía que era verdad y que era mentira…

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto una voz. Lowri levanto la mirada y vio que era L. No respondió nada. L se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella.

-Te dije que no me siguieras- dijo Lowri

- No te seguí- contesto L tranquilamente- Solo quería caminar en este parque…

-Debí suponer que harías algo así… no debi pedirte que no me siguieras

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un rato.

-¿Quieres hablar?- pregunto L

-No

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Lowri no contesto nada. L se levanto, tratando de irse

-No te vayas, por favor…- dijo Lowri deteniéndolo y L se volvió a sentar.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- exclamo Lowri mientras dos lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas- Era mejor que supiera la verdad…Ahora no que es mentira y que no…

-Se que no tenía que hacerlo, pero no quería que sufrieras- respondió L tomando con su dedo una de las lagrimas de Lowri y llevándosela a la boca- Son saladas- murmuro- No me gustan…- agrego mientras secaba las lagrimas del rostro de Lowri- No tienes que llorar por eso…nada ni nadie merece que sufras así… estoy seguro de que sabes que no te he mentido sobre todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…

-Tienes razón- respondió Lowri con una sonrisa que desapareció al recordar la verdad sobre su padre- Mi padre es un asesino… todo lo que yo creía es mentira…ni siquiera sé quien soy… yo soy igual que mi padre, también he lastimado a otras personas…

-No es verdad… tu nunca serás igual que tu padre… Estoy seguro de eres mejor que el…

-No entiendes nada…no sabes la verdad…-contesto Lowri bajando la mirada- Si lo supieras me odiarías…

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo L mirándola fijamente

-No es nada… no importa…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios minutos.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó a decir L- Al principio solo eras parte de mi plan. Cuando supe quien eras y la verdad sobre tu padre, me acerque para vigilarte, pensé que tú eras la culpable de los asesinatos que ocurrieron en Paris. Después me di cuenta de que tu no sabias nada sobre lo que hizo tu padre. Te fui conociendo mejor y supe eras una buena persona, por eso quise protegerte…Tenia que decirte toda la verdad y la razones por las cuales me acerque a ti. Pero si lo hacía me odiarías… Tú sabes que detesto perder y no quiera perderte por decirte la verdad… Siempre he mentido. Yo estoy acostumbrado a mentir como detective y no quería que por decir la verdad por primera vez, las cosas se complicaran.

Lowri sonrió y lo abrazo. L tomo sus cabellos y empezó acariciarlos.

-Aun así mi padre no deja de ser un asesino y esa es la única razón por la cual te acercaste a mi... – dijo Lowri con el rostro hundido en el pecho de L. Repentinamente, comenzó a llorar.

-Eso no es verdad…- contesto L abrazándola más fuerte, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos- No importa lo que tu padre haya hecho, porque si no hubiera sido por eso yo jamás te habría conocido…

Ambos continuaron abrazados por un rato, hasta que Lowri se calmo. Luego los dos regresaron a la casa. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Dan esperándolos en la sala.

-¡Que bueno que llegaron! – exclamo Dan con una sonrisa- Estaba preocupado por ustedes…por lo visto ya se arreglo todo…

-Si –respondió Lowri- Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas…

L se fue a la cocina para buscar algunos dulces, dejándolos solos

-Siento ocultarte la verdad- murmuro Dan apenado- Pero creí que era lo mejor…

-No importa- respondió Lowri- Solo quería pedirte que tuvieras mucha discreción respecto a este asunto, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

- Lo prometo- dijo Dan- Me alegro que ya se haya arreglado todo…- continuo abrazando a Lowri. En ese instante, L salía de la cocina y vio cuando Dan y Lowri estaban abrazados. Se quedo parado por unos segundos y después se fue a su habitación.

- Gracias por todo- dijo Lowri apartándose de Dan. Lowri fue a busca la cocina, pero no lo encontró. Así que fue a su habitación. Al llegar encontró a L sentado en su escritorio, revisando unos papeles con una mano, mientras que con la otra comía un caramelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lowri aproximándose a él.- ¿Por qué no regresaste a la sala?

-Solo quería revisar unos papeles- respondió L sin levantar la mirada de los papeles

-¿Estas enojado por algo?

-No

-Te conozco perfectamente y sé que estas enojado por algo- dijo Lowri tomándolo del brazo y arrastrando hacia la cama para que se sentara junto a ella- ¿Por qué estas molesto?

-No es nada…

Los dos estuvieron callados por unos minutos.

-Cuando salí de la cocina, vi que tu y Dan estaban abrazados…- comenzó a decir L- ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

-Claro que no…- respondió Lowri sonrojándose- Solo somos amigos…

-Ya veo- dijo L no muy convencido

-¿Acaso dudas de mi?- contesto Lowri enojada- Dan y yo solo somos amigos, no tiene nada de malo que me abrace…Tu sabes perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos y de quien estoy enamorada…Además tu quisiste que las cosas sean así y yo acepte porque sabía que era lo mejor, aunque no quisiera… Así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada porque…- L la interrumpió besándola en los labios.

-No debiste hacerlo- dijo Lowri cuando L se aparto de ella.

-Era la única forma de conseguir que callaras- respondió L tranquilamente- Lamento haber desconfiado de ti… A veces es muy difícil saber cuál es la verdad cuando estas rodeado de mentiras… Sé que tu no me mentirías, ¿verdad?

- Si- murmuro Lowri

-Yo dedo mentir para ocultar mi identidad- continuo L- Toda mi vida está basada en mentiras, pero creo que sabes distinguir entre mis mentiras y cuál es la verdad. ¿Tu sabes que todo lo ha sucedido entre nosotros es verdad?

-si…-repitió Lowri

Ambos estuvieron hablando durante varias horas más.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Hola!_

ryu-chan: Me encantan tus reviews. Siempre me hacen sentir bien, me dio mucha risa lo que pusiste sobre el padre de Lowri y sobre Dan. Aunque no creo que Dan quiera con Lowri, solo es un poco cariñoso (lamento haber dado otra impresión). Ahh… también quisiera hacerte una pregunta, tu Nick (ryu-chan) es por Ryuzaki

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. No me salió exactamente como lo tenía planeado, pero ojala les agrade._

_Sorry por tanta cursilería, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a_adrifernan19, fabax, _Daga Uchiha_, ryu-chan y Kay Nicte _por leer este fic y dejar sus reviews._

_También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_


	7. Desafio

**7.-Desafio.**

"_Lowri caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de un edificio abandonado. Debía encontrar al asesino… L había descubierto su escondite y había ido a capturarlo con otros policías. Sin embargo, no sabían que el asesino poseía una Death Note. Con ella había matado a todos los policías y tenia capturado a L. Debía detenerlo… tenía que evitar que asesinara a L… No podía dejar que muriera por su culpa, si tan solo hubiera impedido que fuera a ese lugar… Ella sabía que el asesino poseía la libreta, lo había visto cuando escribía nombres en ella. Pero aun así no le había dicho nada a L, por miedo. No quería que se arriesgara por su culpa. Ella sola debía detener al asesino. Le correspondía afrontar las consecuencias por lo que había hecho su padre…_

_Después de mucho buscar, por fin encontró la habitación donde se encontraba el asesino. Se aproximo cuidadosamente y a través de la puerta entreabierta podía ver a L atado en una silla. Mientras que el asesino estaba frente a él, escribiendo nombres en su libreta._

_-Es hora de que mueras- dijo el asesino con voz lúgubre, que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la columna vertebral de Lowri. El asesino tomo su pluma y trazo el verdadero nombre de L_

_Lowri trato de correr, de detenerlo, pero era inútil. No podía moverse, era como si su cuerpo no respondiera…Solo estaba ahí, de pie frente a ellos, esperando a que pasaran los 40 segundos para que muriera L. Quería evitarlo, salvar la vida de L, pero todo era en vano… El asesino sonrió, mientras salía de la habitación. Lowri ni siquiera pudo detenerlo...Estaba completamente paralizada, no podía hacer nada… Era como si estuviera viendo la escena desde lejos, como en una película. No podía intervenir, ni hacer nada. Solo veía los ojos negros de L, que se clavaban en los suyos mirándola fijamente…_

_Solo faltaban pocos segundos… En ese instante Lowri logro moverse y se aproximo hacia a él para desatarlo._

_-Sabia que llegarías… -murmuro L entre sus brazos- Tienes que detenerlo… Hazlo por mí…_

_-Por favor no te mueras… - susurro Lowri con lagrimas en los ojos- no me dejes…_

_-Adiós, Lowri- se despidió L, cerrando los ojos- yo… te…_

_-No…respóndeme, L…no te vayas… Luxaky no te mueras…_

_L sonrió y su corazón dejo de latir. Lowri lo abrazo fuertemente, sin querer soltarlo. Aunque solo abrazara a un cadáver._

_-Elle…"_

Lowri despertó temblando. No podía controlar los estremecimientos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Solo había sido una pesadilla… Se sentó en la cama y suspiro lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, noto que no se encontraba en su cuarto. Más bien parecía la habitación de…

_-L…-_ dijo Lowri en voz baja al ver que se encontraba sentado junto a la cama y que la observaba fijamente – Lo siento- se disculpo sonrojándose y apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos. Se había quedado dormida en su cama – Por mi culpa no pudiste dormir en tu cama…

-No te preocupes- respondió L tranquilamente, clavando su mirada en la suya- Cuando te quedaste dormida, no quise despertarte y deje que te quedaras aquí. Estuve trabajando toda la noche y no tuve tiempo para dormir, así que no tienes que disculparte…

-Pero… yo…- balbuceo Lowri apartando la mirada- No quiero que por mi culpa te suceda algo malo.

-¿Por qué habría de sucederme algo malo?- contesto L llevándose su pulgar a la boca- no tienes que preocuparte demasiado por mi… Se cuidarme y no hay ningún motivo para que te angusties así, ¿o acaso sabes algo que no sepa?

-No me refería a eso- Lowri se sonrojo aun mas- Lo que quería decir es que no quiero que por no dormir te puedas enfermar.

- Ya veo…- dijo L pensativo

- Es mejor que me vaya…- murmuro Lowri apartando las sabanas de la cama. No podía olvidar la pesadilla que había tenido. No quería que L se diera cuenta de ello

- No te vayas…- la detuvo L- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te preocupa? ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

- No es nada…

-Estoy seguro de que te sucede algo- afirmo L- Cuando estabas dormida pude oír como decías mi nombre y también estabas llorando. Supongo que tenías una pesadilla, aunque no pude deducir que era exactamente lo que estabas soñando. Por tu reacción- dijo L al ver que Lowri se ponía pálida- me imagino que estoy diciendo la verdad.

-No es nada…- repitió Lowri- Solo fue una pesadilla… Todo lo que está pasando es muy complicado y creo que es lógico que tenga pesadillas. Después de todo mi padre es un asesino y todo lo que está pasando es por su culpa…

- tienes razón…- respondió el pelinegro- Creo que no debo preocuparme demasiado por eso…

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un rato.

-Si yo hiciera algo malo…-comenzó a decir Lowri- si lo hiciera solo para protegerte, ¿me odiarías?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto L mirándola detalladamente- Hay algo que quieras decirme…

-¿Me odiarías?- repitió Lowri sin hacer caso de la pregunta de L

-No- contesto L- Tú sabes que nunca te odiaría…

-Gracias…- dijo Lowri abrazándolo fuertemente y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho

-Pero…- susurro L confundido. No entendía porque reaccionaba de esa forma. En ese instante, Lowri se aparto bruscamente de el

-Lo siento- se disculpo y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de que L pudiera hacerle más preguntas- Perdóname, Elle- dijo Lowri antes de salir de la habitación.

L se quedo inmóvil. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que alguien lo llamaba así.

Se llevo su pulgar a la boca. No podía entender porque Lowri le pedía perdón y lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

L había estado todo el día encerrado en su oficina, revisando toda la información acerca del caso. Había encontrado a la decima víctima y Jean la había dado todos los detalles de la escena del asesinato. L estaba revisando toda la información para averiguar quién sería la próxima víctima y así poder atrapar al asesino. Mientras tanto, Lowri estaba en la sala, ordenando los expedientes de los casos que L había resuelto en el último mes. Sabía que no era buena idea molestarlo cuando estaba muy concentrado en un caso y por eso no quería interrumpir. En tanto que Dan se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones. Hacia un par de horas que había estado en la oficina de L, contándole todo lo que sabía. Pero L, le había pedido que lo dejara solo, así que se había ido a la sala. Ahora estaba leyendo los detalles de los asesinatos y tratando de pensar en el lugar donde podría ocultarse su hermano.

-No puedo seguir esperando mas –dijo Dan con impaciencia- tengo que hacer algo para detener a mi hermano

-Tranquilízate- le respondió Lowri- Sé que es difícil tener que esperar, pero es lo mejor. Si nos apresuramos, el escapara y será más difícil encontrarlo.

-Pero no puedo estar sin hacer nada… Siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo…

-Te equivocas- dijo una voz. Los dos voltearon y vieron que era L. L se sentó en uno de los sillones y se llevo el pulgar a la boca- No podemos buscar a tu hermano así como así… Sería ponerlo en alerta y así sería más complicado detenerlo. Sin embargo, si descubrimos cual será su próxima victima. Podremos ponerle una trampa y detenerlo… De acuerdo, con toda la información que tenemos, solo quedan dos víctimas posibles. Los únicos dos miembros de la orden que quedan. Creo saber a quién de los dos matara primero…

-¿En serio?- dijo Dan sorprendido- ¿Estas seguro?

-Aunque las probabilidades son solo del 47%, estoy casi seguro de a quien matara primero… Dentro de tres días se inaugurara una exposición en un importante museo de Londres. Resulta que el director del museo es uno de los miembros de la orden. Así que es muy probable que lo mate a él primero. Entre tanta gente, podrá pasar desapercibido y según mis fuentes, la seguridad no será muy alta…

-Pero no es muy arriesgado…- murmuro Dan

-Es cierto- contesto L- Sin embargo, creo que intentara provechar la confusión y la cantidad de gente que habrá, para poder escapar fácilmente. Sera más sencillo huir, si se confunde con el resto de la gente. Por eso debemos ir a esa exposición y tratar de detenerlo… Quiero que Lowri y tu, vayan juntos y se confundan con el resto de la gente, para poder vigilarlo de cerca. Mientras que yo, vigilare todas las cámaras de seguridad…

-Pero hay un problema…- murmuró Dan- Si mi hermano me ve, no podría sospechar que queremos atraparlo… creo que es mejor que Lowri y tu vayan juntos- agrego con una sonrisa – Estoy seguro de que harán un buena pareja y podrán detenerlo más fácilmente… -continuo con malicia.- yo podría vigilarlo a través de las cámaras y decirles donde está. ¿Qué opinas?

-Está bien- respondió L tranquilamente, mientras comía un caramelo- si así lo quieres… ¿Estas de acuerdo, Lowri?

-Si – contesto Lowri ruborizándose un poco, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Dan y de porque insistía en que fuera con L.

-Entonces, Lowri y yo iremos juntos- concluyo L- Tu buscaras a tu hermano a través de las cámaras de seguridad y nos dirás donde está.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya había oscurecido. Dan había salido a un mandado que L le había encargado, mientras que L estaba encerrado en su cuarto revisando los detalles del plan para detener al asesino. Lowri se encontraba en la cocina, acomodando las cosas que había comprado para L. Pastelillos, caramelos, dulces, algunas frutas, chocolates, bombones, terrones de azúcar, muffins, donas, un pastel de fresas con crema batida y algunas otras cosas más. Cuando termino de poner las cosas en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que L había entrado en la cocina y estaba mirándola atentamente.

-Pensé que estabas en tu cuarto…- dijo Lowri sorprendida

-Quisiera hablar contigo- murmuro L

Los dos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la habitación de L. Una vez dentro, L comenzó a hablar.

-Hay algo que debes saber… No solo vamos a tratar de detener al asesino.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Lowri

-Creo que no solo el asesino estará ahí esa noche… Hay un Death Note en ese museo y estoy seguro de que el mismo ladrón que robo las libretas de los museos de Tokio y de Paris, intentara hacer lo mismo, esa noche. Existe una probabilidad del 80% de que cualquiera de los dos aparezca. De esta manera podre atraparlos…

En ese momento, Lowri se puso pálida

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto L

-si... no es nada…- respondió - ¿Por qué te interesa tanto encontrar a ese ladrón?

-Porque es un desafío…

-¿Un desafío?

- Yo escondí esas libretas a propósito. Sabía que la orden donde estaba tu padre trataría de conseguirla a cualquier precio, por eso quería usarlas para detenerlos. Para evitar que te hicieran daño… Sin embargo, las Death Notes fueron robadas por alguien más. Quiero saber quien las robo y porque lo hizo.

-Pero... y si no fuera una mala persona…si solo lo hiciera para proteger a otra persona

-Puede ser…- medito L- Pero aun así quisiera saber sus motivos…

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un rato.

-Lowri…- comenzó a decir L- Esta mañana me pediste perdón, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo…- dijo Lowri sonrojándose- No sabía lo que decía…creo mi pesadilla me afecto un poco… ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-El que quieras

-Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado y que pase lo que pase nunca dejaras de confiar en mí… Júrame que no harás nada arriesgado para intentar atrapar al ladrón…

-Lo prometo- respondió L

-Gracias- contesto Lowri mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y salía de la habitación. L se quedo sorprendido, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla donde lo había besado Lowri.

-Lo siento- murmuro Lowri afuera de la habitación de L- Pero tengo que hacerlo, a pesar de lo que suceda… No quiero que mueras por mi culpa…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Hola!_

_Kay Nicte: Gracias por tu review. Yo no sé que tienen en contra del pobre de Dan, el no es malo. Al contrario, solo es un poco cariñoso. Además, el trata de darle celos a L, para que admita lo que siente por Lowri (Que es bastante obvio, pero que ninguno de los dos se atreve a reconocer abiertamente)._

_Me alegra que te guste Lowri como pareja de L. La verdad es que Misa no se me hace tan buena pareja para L. Sorry_

_En cuanto a mi Nick, si es por Linda de Death Note. Es de los personajes que me agradan. Además de que adoro a Near y me gusta la pareja que hacen. Ojala hubiera aparecido más en la serie_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Fue un poco más corto de lo que tenía planeado, pero ojala les agrade._

_Por cierto, próximo capítulo: Escape. Por fin aparecerá el ladron (o mejor dicho la ladrona de Death Notes) Tambien aparecerá el asesino. Habrá un beso entre…( no se los digo porque es sorpresa). Y muchas otras cosas mas… Espero poder subirlo lo más pronto posible_

_Sorry por la cursilería, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tratare de ser menos cursi en el próximo capítulo._

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a__adrifernan19, fabax,__Daga Uchiha, ryu-chan y Kay Nicte__por leer este fic y dejar sus reviews._

_También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_


End file.
